


Sated

by neon_orange



Series: Jeonghan is eternally fucked [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Rimming, Rut, lmao someone gets slapped, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: He pulls Seungcheol away from their walking group, “You're in rut.” He states.Seungcheol frowns. “No I’m not.”This time, Jeonghan frowns. “Yes, you are.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Jeonghan is eternally fucked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> from writing this I have learned that I write best at night which is really detrimental to my sleep schedule 
> 
> also you should like read the parts before this but I guess it can make sense as a stand alone

Jeonghan can smell it. 

The innate  _ alpha _ scent that wafts across the apartment. 

So much so, that Jeonghan is starting to think Seungcheol even leaving is a very, very bad idea.

The older’s in prerut, obviously, and it’s starting to get to Jeonghan as well. A sort of itchiness that makes him want to climb Seungcheol like a goddamn tree. 

He knows he’s affecting the alpha in some way, yet he still agreed to sneak out with half their friend group to buy presents for the upcoming birthdays of the  _ other  _ half of their friends. And Seungcheol only insisted on coming with, much to Jeonghan’s chagrin. 

He did  _ not _ want the alpha sniffing him like a dog at the mall. 

“Seungcheol-ah! Let’s get going!” He yells from their room, grabbing his phone before walking out, only to see his very flushed boyfriend on the couch.

The alpha’s head whips towards him, and soon Jeonghan is being backed up against the wall with an intensity not unknown to him. 

“You smell good.” He groans, starting to nip at the omega’s neck. Jeonghan can feel him going lower, towards his scent glands, and he stops the older, hands on his shoulders that push him away.

“You do realize we have to leave, right?” He asks, pinning the alpha with a stare. Seungcheol fidgets before frowning, going to hug him before Jeonghan stops him again.

“I can’t go outside smelling like a horny alpha, Seungcheol, and I’m starting to think you can’t either.” Jeonghan says, crossing his arms.

“Jeonghan-“ he whines, going to sit on the edge of the couch.

“Seungcheol-“ Jeonghan mimics, grabbing his wallet before going to the door.

“Here’re your choices babe,” Jeonghan says, grabbing the older’s attention. “You either stay home, and wait for your rut,” Seungcheol frowns. “Or you put on a fuck-ton of scent blocker and try to control yourself while we go out.”

Seungcheol is up the moment Jeonghan finishes speaking, rushing to their bedroom to grab scent blocker from their emergency stash.

They usually don’t wear any, Seungcheol for convenience and Jeonghan- well, he used to. It was this whole thing with his new job, and it ended with Seungcheol fucking him hard enough into the bed to convince him otherwise. 

Jeonghan waits about a minute, and then the alpha is running out, scent sufficiently snubbed. 

He holds out his hand for the older, waiting for him to grab it before leaving, locking the door behind them.

~

Jeonghan leans into Joshua, laughing hard as Mingyu embarrasses himself. The younger is prone to getting very red in the face when teased or praised, and the sight of the big alpha sputtering is too much for Jeonghan’s lungs.

They’re sat in a cafe, all of them either eating a little something or drinking god knows what with tons of caffeine, and they’re otherwise having a pretty good time.

They had finished buying their early birthday presents about an hour ago, and they all agreed to bombard Jihoon’s place uninvited afterwards.

Jeonghan finally gets a reign on his breathing, struggling to keep it that way when he sees Joshua’s face again.

He takes a sip of his coffee, stealing one of the younger’s soggy french fries. He’s about to put it in his mouth when he notices Seungcheol.

His boyfriend is squished into a corner, body right up against the window. His cheeks are flushed an abnormal red, and he looks far too uncomfortable for what’s supposed to be a friendly get together.

Jeonghan attempts to catch his eyes, but Seungcheol stays trained on a napkin, watching it occasionally move due to the breeze coming through the doors.

He sighs, turning back to the conversation at hand before realizing someone’s tapping him. 

Under the table, Seungkwan is hitting his foot, trying to get his attention.

“Yeah?” Jeonghan asks, looking up. 

“Can you get me a water? I’m stuck between two large buffoons.” The younger asks, gesturing to Mingyu and Seungcheol, the two of which are squishing Seungkwan between their two bodies. 

Jeonghan nods, going to stand up when Joshua tugs his sleeve. “Get me one too.” 

“Sheesh, why is everyone so demanding?” Jeonghan asks, and ends up getting Mingyu and Wonwoo water too.

Walking up to the counter, he waits for a moment, watching as the lady in front of him spouts out some order that has the employee spluttering.

When the man asks for her to repeat it, a burst of pheromones has Jeonghan choking on air. The lady had decided to release a dominant alpha scent, one that has Jeonghan barely concealing his own whimper.

Fuck being an omega.

“I  _ already _ told you! Can’t you write?” The lady demands, practically stomping her foot.

Jeonghan sighs, loud enough for her to notice. She turns, nose scrunched and eyes disgusted. 

“What do you want,  _ omega _ ?” She sneers, about to turn back when Jeonghan grabs his shoulder.

“Lady, you must really be asking to get punched.” He says, cocking his arm back as if he was going to punch her.

Jeonghan notices from the corner of his eye that the worker is escaping, scurrying to the back. 

“Huh?” She quirks an eyebrow, tilting her head in a dare.

Jeonghan shrugs, lowering his arm. It catches her off guard, the alpha smirking. But then Jeonghan slaps her, her body jerking from the impact. 

“Hyung!” Someone yells, but Jeonghan keeps his eyes trained on her, watching as she huffs angrily. 

The worker is out of sight now, and now that Jeonghan looks back at it, maybe he  _ did _ go a little overboard. But he knows what it’s like to have someone yell at you for literally nothing, and the lady’s just being stupid.

His hand is still in the air, and soon someone is grabbing his wrist, an arm encircling his waist from behind.

“Baby,” Seungcheol murmurs. “Why did you slap that lady?” He asks, pressing a kiss to his neck before backing away.

Jeonghan shrugs, “She was annoying me.” 

The alpha in front of him sighs, and Jeonghan laughs, glancing over to see the worker from before rushing to the counter.

“Sir!” He calls, smiling gratefully. Upon walking up, Jeonghan can smell that he’s an omega as well. “Thank you so much for earlier.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It’s okay, the lady was being a bitch. I know how it feels.” Seungcheol is smiling beside him, and Jeonghan glances at him. 

Another male worker watches them carefully, and Jeonghan hadn’t noticed him earlier.

“What were you getting? I’ll throw in something for free, too.” The omega smiles again, and Jeonghan giggles, placing his order for the waters and taking a buttery croissant for free.

They go back to their table, and soon he’s overwhelmed with conversation again. 

When they make to leave about an hour later, Jeonghan is called back by the  _ other  _ worker from before.

“I thought what you did earlier was really cool,” he starts, and Jeonghan has a feeling he knows where this is going. “And I was wondering-“ 

“Hannie, you almost done?” Seungcheol asks, walking up. The worker’s scent flares, bursting with  _ alpha,  _ and yes, Jeonghan did indeed know where this was going. 

Jeonghan nods, turning back to the alpha. “I think I know what you’re going to ask,” he smiles placating, “but I have a boyfriend.” 

The worker’s scent spikes with jealousy, and Jeonghan ignores it, waving goodbye and taking Seungcheol’s hand.

His boyfriend’s hand squeezes in warning, and Jeonghan quirks an eyebrow in question.

“If you knew what he was going to say, why didn’t you stop him?” Seungcheol asks, lips turning down in a frown. 

Jeonghan smiles, about to laugh when he notices the alpha is actually upset.

“Cheollie,” he starts, but then he smells it. 

Seungcheol doesn’t notice if, growing unsettled when the omega doesn’t continue.

“Jeonghan.” His voice grows stern in a way that has a rush of warmth traveling down Jeonghan’s body, but he quickly tries to focus on what's going on.

He pulls Seungcheol away from their walking group, “You're in rut.” He states.

Seungcheol frowns. “No I’m not.”

This time, Jeonghan frowns. “Yes, you are.”

The alpha goes to sniff himself, and Jeonghan rolls his eyes. Jeonghan lifts his hand to rest it on Seungcheol’s forehead, but realizes his mistake a moment too late.

“Han…” Jeonghan gulps, watching the alpha grab his wrist, eyes closing as he inhales the omega’s scent. 

“Look,” He snaps his fingers in front of Seungcheol’s face, “We need to go home, okay? 

The alpha doesn’t protest, a slight dazed look on his face as he follows Jeonghan to their car. 

~

Jeonghan gasps, back arching under the alpha’s ministrations.

Seungcheol growls, bringing his hands down on the omega’s hips, successfully pinning him.

He’s shoved against the wall in their entryway, Seungcheol keeping him still from his sheer strength alone.

Jeonghan pushes against the alpha’s shoulders, attempting to gain any semblance of reality despite the mouth on his neck.

Seungcheol gives, backing away for a moment, if only to admire the omega, eyes raking up and down until he drinks his fill.

It becomes mortifyingly clear as to why Seungcheol is taking so long, nostrils flaring every minute or so as Jeonghan realizes he’s starting to leak through his jeans. 

The omega blushes hard, shoving himself further against the wall when Seungcheol smirks, taking a step forward. The alpha delicately places his hand on the younger’s hip, less of a way to hold him and more of a stark, possessive claim.

Jeonghan shivers, letting Seungcheol press his nose into his neck once more, inhaling in the decadence of his omega’s scent. Jeonghan’s hands curl into useless fists against the older’s chest, unable to do anything as the alpha presses one step closer, slotting his thigh in between Jeonghan’s legs.

A moan breaks the silence between them, Jeonghan immediately going to cover his mouth as he realizes the consequences of his actions. Seungcheol stills, the hand on the omega’s hip going tight in warning. 

Without a second’s notice, Jeonghan starts to grind slowly against Seungcheol’s leg, body maneuvered by the older and the older alone.

He bites on his knuckle, a sudden, intense rush of pleasure rising inside him. But then it slows, almost to a lull as Seungcheol starts to mouth lightly over his neck. 

Jeonghan is surprised at how long the alpha has gone without breaking. It usually takes only a whiff of the omega’s scent to get him hard, and is even worse during rut. How he’s managing to give pleasure to Jeonghan first is a mystery to him.

As if noticing Jeonghan’s train of thought, Seungcheol nips at his neck, a too-quick bite that leaves him breathless. With the never ceasing slow grind of his hips onto the older’s thick thighs, and the sloppy make out session his boyfriend decided to have with his neck, Jeonghan is barely holding on.

The scent of his sweat, the scent of the arousal rising from the both of them, and Seungcheol’s sweet, unadulterated scent all combine to make Jeonghan weak at the knees, his core tightening in a way that is much too fast for how their future days are to go.

Seungcheol growls, the barest of hints that he’s slowly losing control. His thigh hitches up higher, and Jeonghan nearly keens. The omega’s hips are moving faster now, and completion feels nearer than what he had thought before.

Jeonghan doesn’t even know if he gets a warning out, feet slipping out from under him only for Seungcheol to grip his waist, holding him in a bruising grip. 

The omega is panting, so close to that peak that he can  _ just  _ see-

“ _ Stop _ .” Seungcheol commands, the order stopping his hips right as he’s about to cum. Jeonghan gasps, outraged.

“Seungcheol! I was just about to-“ But Jeonghan isn’t able to get the rest of the sentence out, Seungcheol grabbing the wrist of a hand that was moments away from hitting him harshly on the shoulders. The alpha moves in, backing him up until he’s flush with the wall before rubbing his palm over the omega’s cock.

The feeling is almost muted, the fabric between them stopping any true, sizzling pleasure. But pleasure nonetheless, as Jeonghan keens, grabbing hard at the wrist twisting  _ just _ so. 

Seungcheol watches, gaze hot enough to sear Jeonghan’s insides as he’s helpless to do anything but submit to the pleasure. 

With his attention occupied on the hand at his crotch, Seungcheol sneaks his other hand up under Jeonghan’s shirt, up his torso. The cold hand shakes him from his stupor, and he realizes moment’s before what the older was about to do. 

The alpha tweaks his nipple, sending mass overload of pheromones Jeonghan’s way to make him limp in his grip. 

Jeonghan comes, squeezing Seungcheol’s arms so hard that he hisses. The older strokes his sides, lessening the pressure of his thigh on Jeonghan. 

The omega pants, chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath. Seungcheol looks at him under lowered lashes, a question in gaze.

“Are you okay?” He asks, gripping his chin in a light grip.

Jeonghan smacks his shoulder, “I’m fine, you oaf.” The omega stumbles as he pushes out of Seungcheol’s grip, “Just less on the pheromones next time, got it?” 

“Yes sir.” Seungcheol trails after his boyfriend, following him all the way into their bedroom. 

Jeonghan is frustratingly taking off his cum-soaked pants and underwear, grumbling under his breath. The alpha giggles, walking up to him to help him undress.

The younger shoves him away, “I got it.” 

“But Hannie~” Seungcheol uses his pout, and maybe he lets out a burst of pheromones despite what Jeonghan had said, because the omega feels himself sway the slightest bit. 

“Fine,” he spits out, letting his boyfriend undress him in his slow, smiling way. 

But he finds himself shivering once his shirt is off, and when he’s fully naked, Seungcheol is quick to cover him with his own body, heat radiating. 

Seungcheol leans back to give him a peck on the nose before speaking, “Are you good now? Because if I don’t get a lil’ piece of this ass soon-” he emphasizes by slapping a cheek, and Jeonghan squeaks, “I might break.”

And that’s when the omega remembers that Seungcheol is indeed in rut, and is somehow, by miracle, holding himself back. 

“Then get going,” Jeonghan responds, quirking his eyebrow in a way that he knows used to annoy the shit of the alpha.

Seungcheol smiles, “Brat,” he mumbles, kissing his boyfriend in a way that has the boy under him melting. 

Jeonghan smiles back through the kiss, and Seungcheol lays him back onto the bed. The omega knows he has only minutes to bathe in affection his boyfriend is giving him before his feral, so he tries his best to enjoy it. 

But the kiss does turn rough, and Jeonghan’s legs are being hiked up to hook around the alpha’s waist. 

Seungcheol growls, taking his arms that are wrapped around his neck and pinning them to the bed. Jeonghan squirms for a moment, the lack of control uncomfortable before the pheromones hit, rendering him lax. 

He can already feel his cock stirring again, and when the alpha breaks the kiss, his nostrils flare at the smell of his slick. Jeonghan flushes, the older traveling down his body to slot himself between his legs. 

Spreading his legs, the perv  _ sniffs _ him. Jeonghan’s legs kick out, raising himself onto his elbows to watch as his boyfriend licks a stripe over his hole.

The omega’s arms quickly give out, but in the few seconds he was able to see, Seungcheol had only looked at him, raising an eyebrow before diving back in.

It had been unbelievably hot, and Jeonghan’s head hits the mattress as his back arches under the alpha’s ministrations once more.

Jeonghan’s legs attempt to wrap around Seungcheol’s head, squeezing. But the alpha blocks him, gripping his ankles and plants them back onto the bed. 

“I won’t have to tie you, will I?” Seungcheol mutters, eyes darkening as he takes in his omega’s rumpled form.

Jeonghan shakes his head, words on the tip of tongue, but ultimately they fail him. He makes a show of keeping his legs where they are, and he’s rewarded with the sight of Seungcheol’s exasperated smile. 

It’s a slight change in pace, but then the alpha is diving back in. Jeonghan finds himself showing an impossible amount of restraint, and he struggles to keep his silent promise to his boyfriend. 

But it seems Seungcheol grows impatient, a tap on his hole the only warning before a finger is in him, impossibly soaked in his slick. 

Jeonghan’s moan is loud, alerting all their neighbors. Seungcheol snickers, quickly adding a second, and then a third in rapid succession.

The omega is unprepared for the fullness, legs opening wider in response. Seungcheol raises himself, kneeling in between his open legs. 

The three fingers stop, causing Jeonghan to whine in protest. But they curl up,  _ just _ near his prostate, but not close enough. 

“C-che _ ol _ -“ 

“What, baby?” The alpha asks, keeping his fingers annoying away. 

“Come-come  _ on _ !” Jeonghan practically yells, frustration building. Seungcheol quirks his head, acting innocent.

The omega feels on the verge of tears, his alpha denying him the pleasure he so desperately needs. After a few long moments of silence, Seungcheol takes pity on him, but Jeonghan knows he’s marking it in his head to force out of him later. 

Jeonghan shivers at the thought, distracted. The idea of his alpha making him beg. 

Seungcheol moves the slightest bit closer, trailing a line of kisses over the younger’s neck before curling his fingers right over his prostate, rubbing. 

“Oh my  _ god- _ “ Seungcheol doesn’t stop, and Jeonghan feels as if he’s been electrocuted. 

“If you come, I won’t stop. Think about it Han.” Seungcheol whispers in his ear, continuing to massage. 

The omega is rendered speechless before comprehending what he said. Jeonghan can take overstimulation,  _ has _ , actually. But Seungcheol’s rut can last for five days at the most, and he doesn’t know if he can take that much abuse.

His hands shoot down to wrap around the base of his dick, cutting off his own orgasm. He whines in disappointment, but keeps his grip tight. 

Seungcheol smirks, rubbing harder, and the younger swears that if he doesn’t stop, he’ll come despite his hold. 

Mercifully, the alpha does, but not after torturing him for a moment longer. When his fingers leave, Jeonghan breathes in relief. 

But that relief doesn’t last long, as Seungcheol enters him the next second. It’s a second too soon, the stimulation having lasted too long.

Jeonghan comes, grabbing at the alpha’s arms to ground him. Seungcheol watches him in awe, at the fact that he came with him simply entering him. 

Panting, the younger lays his head back, against the pillow. Seungcheol frost his teeth, but stays still, letting the omega take all the time he needs.

“Dear god, Cheollie. Chill out-“ Jeonghan starts.

“Shut up babe.” Seungcheol cuts in, pulling out only to thrust back in, stealing his boyfriend’s breath.

The pace is fast, rough, Seungcheol far too gone to really care, and Jeonghan is inclined to agree. 

Any kiss initiated is barely kept, and spit is kinda dripping down the omega’s chin. But he can hardly focus on that, the bruising grip on his thighs and the intense pleasure coming from Seungcheol’s thrusts too pressing. 

Seungcheol leans in to kiss him anyway, one hand falling from his thigh to grab his chin and keep him focused. 

Jeonghan tries his best to reciprocate, a hand leaving the sheets to grab the alpha’s shoulder. 

The older’s knot is starting to form, and his grunts get louder with it. The thrusts pick up, and Jeonghan feels like his body is being shoved into the headboard. 

A hand shoots out from the abyss to start jerking him off, and Jeonghan’s gut tightens, body curling in on itself. 

Seungcheol comes first though, knot shoving past the tight walls surrounding it. But the alpha makes up for it by attacking Jeonghan’s neck again and speeding up his hand. 

When he does cum, little spurts out and he’s so far gone that he doesn’t feel any embarrassment at the sight. 

Seungcheol collapses next to him, one hand flung around the younger’s waist, pulling him flush. 

Jeonghan closes his eyes, nestling further into the pillow.

~

“Are you okay?” Joshua asks from where he’s sitting in the quaint cafe. 

“Just fine.” Jeonghan grits out, trying his best to walk normally before sitting, barely concealing his wince.

Rut week went fine, just as well as it could have gone with Jeonghan being pounded into the bed by Seungcheol. 

And Joshua, the  _ dick _ , knew what they were doing, but deciding to ask anyway. 

“You sure?” 

“ _ Yes _ , you  _ fucker- _ “

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this final ending! I might write the whole scent blocker thing but keep your hopes down because I don’t know if I can write in this au anymore lol


End file.
